Brotherhood April Fools
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique decides to play alittle prank on Lance, Todd, Fred, and Pietro. Plz R&R.


**Chapter One**

Todd, Lance, Fred, and Pietro were waitting for Mystique in the living room. She had called earlier that day saying that she needed them to do something, but she wouldn't say it over the phone. Mystique walked into the house and the boys quickly looked at her. She was carrying a box of something and she had a strange smile on her face. She walked into the middle of the living room and set the box down.

"Yo, what's in the box?" Todd asked.

"Something that you're going to get used to," Mystique said," Now listen carefully. I need you to get in these outfits and go to the mall."

"Why?" Lance asked, folding her arms.

"It's very important thay you do this," Mystique said," Magneto has a plan, so don't mess this up. I wrote down everything you need to do. Good luck."

Mystique handed Lance a note and quickly left the house. Lance opened the note and read it.

"She has to be joking," Lance said," There is no way I'm doing this."

"It can't be that bad yo," Todd said, taking the outfits out of the box with a look of horror on his face," Okay, it can be that bad."

"Mystique said we had to do it, then we have to do it," Pietro said," Do you really want Mystique to tell Magneto that we're weak and cowards?"

"No," Lance said," Pietro's right, we have to do this."

The others just nodded in agreement. Fred, Pietro, and Todd all looked at Lance, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Are you going to tell us what that note says or are we just going to stand here like morons," Pietro said, folding his arms.

"The first thing we have to do is put on these outfits, they are marked with which ones we have to wear," Lance said.

Todd was the first to find his outfit. They all had paper pinned to them with their names on. Lance picked up the one he was supposed to wear with a digusted look on his face. Fred didn't seem to have much of a problem with his. Pietro on the other hand looked like he was about ready to scream.

"We better go put these on," Fred said.

The four boys headed up to their rooms. Pietro was the first one done. He walked down the stairs wearing a short, skin tight, pink dress. He also had on a black wig, with hair that went half way down his back. Pietro waited down the stairs.

Fred was the next one that came down. He was wearing a very big bib. He was also wearing a thing that looked like one big diaper. Pietro tried not to laugh. The two of them just sat there, waiting for the other two.

Lance came down next. He was wearing a girls, one piece, swimming suit. It was hot pink with yellow poke-a-dots. He also had a wig on. It was green with hair that went all the way down his back. He had a look on his face like he was ready to kill someone.

"I hate Mystique," Lance muttered, sitting down next to Pietro.

They waited for Todd, who had come down five minutes later. He was wearing a maids outfit, with a small feather duster. He also had on a blonde wig, with hair that almost touched the ground.

"Okay," Todd said," Now what do we do yo?"

"Well, the note said we would have to go to the mall," Lance said and gave a grin," And cause trouble, so the x-men will show up."

"Sounds easy enough," Fred said.

"You really want Kitty and Nightcrawler to see you like that?" Pietro asked.

"We have to," Lance said," It was an order from Mystique. I don't want to be kicked out of this place."

"He does have a point," Todd said," If we got kicked out we might have to ask the x-men for help."

"Lets just get this over with," Lance muttered.

The four of them left the house, got into Lance's jeep and headed to the mall. They parked as close as they could and went inside. The got odd stares and some people started laughing. Lance started with a small quake. Pietro sped off, triping people as they tried to run out of the building. There were many screams. Todd jumped and stuck on the roof, grabbing people with his tongue and throwing them. After about five minutes they stood in the middle of the mall, which was now empty.

"Where are the x-men," Todd said.

"Right behind you," Someone said.

The brotherhood turned around to see the x-men enter the building. The x-men stopped and looked at them, before breaking down in laughter.

"What now?" Fred asked.

"Just one sec," Lance said, opening the note and unfolded the one part he didn't unfold," If you are reading this then you have completed what this note said. If you did everything you said then next time read this note all the way through before doing it. APRIL FOOLS."

Todd, Lance, Pietro, and Fred quickly ran out of the mall. The x-men were still laughing as they watched the brotherhood jump in the jeep and drive away. The x-men stopped laughing and went back to the mansion.

The brotherhood stayed at the brotherhood house for about a week. They didn't want to deal with the x-men. They had also agreed never to do anything from a note without reading it all the way.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you like this story. Please review. 


End file.
